tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Alastair Duncan
More of a title of respect than military rank, SERGEANT MAJOR DUNCAN is DESTRO's right hand man and company sergeant major (CSM) at his castle in Scotland. Part warrant officer, part aide de camp, he is directly responsible to his commanding officer for all matters pertaining to the deportment, discipline, and morale of the unit. He enforces DESTRO's orders fairly but firmly, and tolerates no dissent, lest the IRON GRENADIERS break down into another backstabbing COBRA niche. As the troops are already motivated by wealth and rewarded accordingly, his punishment for disobedience is swift and final. Originally DESTRO's trusted assistant, driver, and bodyguard, he was selected to be the first of the IRON GRENADIERS, DESTRO's personal army. Overseeing everything from troop discipline to prisoner management, he is extremely loyal and brutally efficient. Knowing that his internal forces are under control frees DESTRO to focus on external interests such as weapons development, political unrest, and conquest. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Originally DESTRO's trusted assistant, driver, and bodyguard, Duncan was selected to be the first of the IRON GRENADIERS, DESTRO's personal army. Iron Grenadiers is the name given to Destro's private army, first seen months after the arms dealer broke his ties with Cobra. The regular infantry of his army was built around a core of Destro's castle guards from Scotland. The rest of the Grenadiers were mercenaries, and included pilots, armored vehicle drivers and a handful of special forces. The army featured all new vehicles, weapons and uniforms designed by Destro himself. Destro's new uniform and that of his Sergeant Major were first seen in the midst of civil war in Sierra Gordo, when Destro supplied both sides of the war and allied with the leader of the Counter-revolutionaries, El Jefe. Destro later hired the mercenary Voltar to serve as his field commander. A short time later, Destro revealed his entire army during the Cobra Island civil war. Cobra forces had split into two factions; one loyal to Cobra Commander (Fred VII) and one loyal to Serpentor. The G.I. Joe team entered the war on Serpentor's side, and in the midst of heavy fighting, the Iron Grenadiers arrived and simply landed on the beach. Destro kept them out of the fighting, but managed to take command of the airfield. In the end, it turned out that Destro was goal was to bring the Baroness back with him, and use the conflict as a field test of his new equipment and personnel. A short time later, the Grenadiers raided the Army's Picatinny Arsenal disguised as Cobra Vipers. A small group of G.I. Joe recruits repelled the assault and revealed their deception. Soon after, Destro offered the assistance of Voltar and his Grenadiers to Big Tep, the would-be leader of a small country in Southeast Asia, hoping for trade concessions when he took control. They eventually fought the Soviets' Oktober Guard there, until a small team of Joes eliminated Big Tep. The Iron Grenadiers defended Castle Destro from Cobra attack when Fred VII - posing as Cobra Commander - decided to eliminate Destro. After the battle that followed, Destro had won, but took that opportunity to take control of Cobra. The Iron Grenadiers were merged into Cobra's forces and fought alongside them for a time, helping to keep control of Sierra Gordo. Voltar and his Grenadiers captured Sierra Gordo's revolutionary leader, El Jefe and tried to fight off both the Joes and the Oktober Guard before El Jefe was rescued. Months later, the Joes and Oktober Guard again clashed with the Iron Grenadiers in Sierra Gordo - this time in the nation's rainforests. The alliance between Cobra and the Grenadiers ended when the true Cobra Commander returned and cut all ties to Destro. When he buried several of his enemies in the landlocked freighter on Cobra Island, Voltar was one of the casualties. Destro gladly retired to his castle in Scotland and had little contact with Cobra until the Commander attacked shortly after the Battle of Benzheen. The Iron Grenadiers fought Cobra's troops but failed to stop the Baroness from being captured and the castle from being destroyed. Destro again retired from business after the Baroness was rescued. The Grenadiers stayed behind in Scotland to guard Destro's family estate. Destro, meanwhile took up residence in his Silent Castle in Trans-Carpathia where he fell under Cobra Commander's mind control and served with him once again. Years later, Destro finally returned home to reclaim the family business. Recently, a new force of Iron Grenadiers have been spotted at their employer's side. MUX History: The Iron Grenadiers currently serve both to defend Destro's personal holdings, and as mercenary troops rented out to whomever can pay their exorbitant fees. OOC Notes *'Sergeant Major' is not a rank in the British Army and Royal Marines: it is used in the title of various appointments held by Warrant Officers. In particular, the Regimental Sergeant Major (RSM) (WO1) is the senior warrant officer in a battalion or regiment. The Company Sergeant Major (CSM) (WO2) is the senior warrant officer of a company. Logs Players Sergeant Major Duncan is available for application. Gallery References * SERGEANT MAJOR DUNCAN (v1) @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Iron Grenadiers Category:MARS Category:Male Characters